Snowcapped
by shinigami714
Summary: Kili had always wanted to be a professional snowboarder, and there was nothing he'd love more than to one day compete alongside the best of the best, Fili Oakenshield. But first he had to tackle the biggest hill at Blue Mountain Lodge, and gain a little confidence in the process.


**AN:** Ahah! Finally I have updated! It took forever, but I managed to finish this little oneshot. This was a prompt from milliegirl20 on tumblr. I wanted this to be a longer story, but I figured it was better to actually produce something instead of nothing at all, so here we are. Naturally I'm writing about things that are off season for me.

Pairing: Fili/Kili

Rating: T

* * *

 **Snowcapped**

The wind was cool on his face, the icy air leaving speckled red marks across his skin. He looked down over the expanse of white hills, a grin lifting his lips at the sides. It was everything he'd imagined it to be. Finally, he was going to do it. He was going to shred the biggest hill at Blue Mountain Lodge, and leave the first tracks of the day to boot.

Kíli could barely contain his delight as he pulled up his scarf and snapped his goggles over his eyes. He'd been training for two years to reach this point, finally having the confidence to ride the most difficult hills and tackle the ramps and rails on the way down. He knew he could tear it up and pull off the tricks he'd been practicing non-stop on the half pipe. It was one step closer to his dream to one day compete beside the best of the best, Fíli Oakenshield.

Excitement brewed inside Kíli's chest at the prospect. He adored the blond snowboarder, watched every single competition the boarder entered that he could on TV. He'd never managed to see him in real life, always short on cash when the tournaments came around, but perhaps someday they might even compete together on the same Olympic team! Kíli sighed wistfully, understanding it was probably a long shot. Even after months of practising he was nowhere near the professional snowboarder's level, and likely never would be. The closest he'd ever get to the blond was likely the pair of Flight Wear goggles he wore upon his face. They were Fíli Oakenshield's personal brand, and it cost him an arm and a leg to get a pair, but it was totally worth it. He pressed his fingers against the two wings engraved along the rims and lowered his arms, checking his buckles one last time.

The brunet hopped into place, the edge of his board just sneaking over the ridge at the top of the hill. His heart was pounding as he looked down the path that lay ahead, taking in the fresh powder and narrowing his eyes slightly to block out the light even beneath the cover of his goggles. He took a deep breath, and then another, trying to calm down before starting down the hill, but he never got the chance. The smile slipped from Kíli's face as two teens shuffled up beside him at the top of the hill, and he jolted as a hefty arm fell over his shoulders, the weight of it knocking him slightly forwards. His heart skipped as he nearly slid over the edge of the hill, and he had to swing his arms out to the sides to catch his balance.

"Well if it isn't Kíli Durin," one of the boys commented, and Kíli cringed visibly when he realised just who it was. He held his head straight ahead, trying his best to ignore the boys he recognized as classmates. Kíli had a lot of problems with the other kids at school, and always had, but Tom and Clinton were probably among the worst. Not a day went by without one or both of them mocking him for something or another.

"Remember the time he fell on his ass at that tournament?" Tom asked over his head, and the other boy smirked and nudged Kíli in the side. It hurt more than he cared to admit, and he was glad his goggles hid the wince in his eyes.

"Heh, yeah, what a joke," Clinton sniggered, and Kíli swallowed uncomfortably as the boy moved even closer and laughed in his face.

Kíli's expression crumpled as he recalled the moment the two spoke of. It had been his first time ever competing, and he'd been terrified. He remembered the way his palms were sweating inside his gloves, and how his legs jittered atop his board. He'd thought he was ready, thought he was confident, but he'd underestimated just how difficult things would be when others were watching, recording, and pointing in the stands. The moment he started down the half pipe he lost his nerve, missing his first trick completely. Kíli heard the gasps from the crowd and as he slid into the second jump he'd faltered and caught his board along the edge of the pipe. He fell flat on his back, sliding down into the middle of the pipe, his gloves digging into the slippery ground. He hadn't been able to recover at all, and fled the competition as fast as he could, without a single glance back.

It hadn't taken long for a video to surface on the net, showcasing his absolute fail for the entire world to witness. The moment was so startling in his mind, and he hated even thinking about it. He hadn't competed since, fearful that his competitors might remember and make fun of him for his slip up. Kíli had a sneaky suspicion just who uploaded the stupid clip in the first place, and his eyes narrowed as he tried to edge away from the grip about his shoulders with little success. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment and he looked down towards his board with stinging eyes, desperately trying to ignore the chuckling of his classmates.

"Thinks he's got what it takes to board alongside the big boys," Clinton sneered, and Kíli frowned when he felt the other boy's hot breath against his cheek. Suddenly both of them stepped back from his body, staring at him expectantly with crossed arms, and Kíli glanced at them warily in return.

"Well let's see what you've got," Tom spoke with a nod towards the steep slope in front of him. He tapped his foot impatiently and slammed his board into the snow, lodging it in place so he could brush up against Kíli's side.

"Come on, what's the hold up?" Tom muttered impatiently, and he pushed his hand against Kíli's back. The brunet gasped slightly and staggered atop his bard, trying to slide back away from the edge, but fingers clutched his shoulders and held him in place. A few moments passed and Kíli thought the two might leave him out of boredom, but then they shared a look and Clinton tightened the hold on his shoulders and pushed him roughly over the hill.

Kíli squeaked loudly as his board fell hard against the snow, sliding in the opposite direction he was meant to go. He couldn't regain his balance, his arms flailing to the sides, and as he flew over a ridge, he toppled. He felt the impact against his butt and winced, crying out as his body rolled along the snow and off the course. One foot came loose but his board held fast to the other, catching painfully in the snow as he slid through the wet powder. He screamed as he landed on lumps in the ground and saw the fence only moments before he crashed right into it. His gloved hands reached out and grabbed the wood frantically as his board and legs slipped beneath one of the planks, and he heaved as the solid slats crashed into his chest and locked him in place. He groaned, grappling against the ground in an attempt to get back up, but had to stop and rest as it only began to hurt even more. He let his head fall back against the snow, and breathed in and out unsteadily, watching as his classmates went down the slope behind him. He was sure he could hear their laughter, and he closed his eyes and slammed his fists against the fence in anguish.

Kíli reached up and unlatched his helmet, letting it and his goggles fall off and roll to the side as he struggled against the obstacle. He squirmed as much as he could, but only managed to further soak his jacket and pants. The sound of crunching snow startled him, and he turned his head to the side, his hair sticking to the side of his face and leaving wet trails along his skin. Another boarder was approaching, and Kíli squinted up at the dark shadow that hovered over his body. The guy kneeled next to him and tugged down his face scarf, revealing a wiry blond beard and a sardonic smile.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked, and Kíli groaned and turned his head away irritably.

"I'm fine!" the brunet insisted, and he continued to struggle in place. The other boarder snorted slightly under his breath and reached out regardless.

"Dude look, let me help you up, your board's all caught up in the fence," he spoke gently, and Kíli tried not to pull away as the guy unhooked his board and tugged him out from beneath the wooden planks.

"You know there are easier hills here you can practise on until you've got your steering down," the blond mentioned as Kíli fell back against the snow with a sigh, and the brunet bristled at the comment and rolled quickly onto his front, pushing himself up on his knees.

"I'm not bad at steering! I'm totally ready for this hill! I just got pushed off course is all," he snapped, wiping snow from his thighs and chest with a sniffle. Kíli expected the other guy to leave him alone, but instead he felt a gentle pressure on his back, and realised the other boarder was brushing the snow from his jacket.

"Pushed?" the blond asked curiously, and even though the guy wore a helmet and goggles, Kíli could see the frown upon his lips.

"It's not important," Kíli muttered under his breath as he looked his board over for any damage. It seemed like it had only suffered a few scratches along the side. He might even be able to touch it up.

"Yeah actually it is," The blond insisted, and Kíli glanced towards him in surprise.

"I work here, and if someone is bullying at my lodge then I need to deal with it. I don't tolerate that kind of crap around here," the boarder explained, and he reached out a hand to help Kíli up. For the first time the brunet noticed the giant staff letters across the front of his jacket, along with the tag indicating he was an instructor. Kíli stared at him for a moment, taking in the worn work pants and scratched up board before he tucked his hair back behind his ears sheepishly and bent down carefully to pick up his abandoned helmet.

"Can you point them out to me?" The blond asked, and Kíli nibbled at his lip, suddenly regretting the way he'd snapped at the other guy so angrily. He obviously wasn't a bad dude, just trying to help.

"It's…it's fine, just some kids from school, nothing unusual really," Kíli spoke softly, and he pushed his helmet back down over his head and fastened it tight.

"How are you feeling? Anything broken?" the blond inquired, and Kíli wiggled his toes inside the large boots he wore, and stretched his arms out in front of his body.

"Just bruised, I think," he whispered, feeling shy under the scrutiny. He wasn't used to having anyone doting over him. Kíli turned and picked up his goggles, holding them between his hands for a moment before snapping them back over his helmet. He tried not to sigh too loud as his gloves ran alongside the ridges of the wings. He'd thought the goggles were a good luck charm, but it seemed like they were no different than any others he wore in the past. Kíli scrunched up his nose slightly as he began to regret the cash he'd practically thrown away to get them. As he lowered his arms, the instructor smiled at him and gestured towards a path alongside the slope, and the two began trudging back up towards the top.

"Nice goggles….Kíli," The blond mentioned, reaching out suddenly to peer at the name tag hanging from one of his zippers. Kíli figured he was probably checking to make sure he really had been approved for the higher level hills, taking note of the different stickers underneath his name.

"Flight Wear, right?" he asked as he dropped the tag, and Kíli's eyes widened slightly in recognition. When he studied the other boarder's face he realised the dude was wearing the exact same ones.

"Yeah! Are you a fan of Fíli Oakenshield?" Kíli probed, excited at the prospect of meeting a fellow enthusiast. He didn't give the guy a chance to answer though, already gushing about his favourite pro.

"He's like, probably the greatest thing that ever happened to me! He's the reason I started snowboarding in the first place!" the brunet enthused, and he clasped his board tight and turned to look at his companion excitedly.

"He's so cool, talented, and handsome too," Kíli blurted, immediately turning red. He couldn't see the blond's eyes through the goggles, but the instructor's mouth was agape, and he looked a bit stunned by Kíli's rambling.

"I…s-sorry," Kíli stuttered, his gaze dropping to the ground in embarrassment.

"What am I even going on about, people like him are totally out of my league," Kíli muttered, and he nibbled on his lower lip and let his board slip from his grasp slightly to crunch against the snow. He hadn't even known the other guy for ten minutes and probably already seemed like a complete idiot. What felt like hours passed by as Kíli listened to the sound of the ski lifts creaking overhead and he began to wonder if he should just go home for the day. But the blond nudged him suddenly with an elbow, and Kíli's eyes widened at the friendly smirk on his lips.

"Nah, he's pretty chill, actually," the boarder commented, and he continued up the last stretch of hill, leaving the brunet to stare after him in surprise. Kíli shook his head slightly and blinked his eyes before grabbing his board and chasing after him.

"Oh my god, have you met him?" Kíli gasped, as he trotted up beside him, his board tucked under an arm.

"Yeah, he boards here all the time," the blond answered casually, as though it wasn't the most incredible thing Kíli had heard all year.

"Really? I've never seen him! At least not in person… I'm so jealous!" Kíli squeaked, his voice jumping an octave as he tried to calm down. He couldn't believe he was boarding at the same lodge as Fíli Oakenshield! The pro had gone down the very same hills, sat on the same lifts, done tricks on the same half pipe! He was so excited he practically started to jump in place. The blond chuckled at him and Kíli pushed on his arm playfully.

"Shut it, I'm not kidding!" Kíli blurted, his face quickly flushing once more.

"He always seems so nice and genuine in interviews, and wow, his tricks, are incredible! There's a reason they call him a lion with wings! He puts so much emotion into it, so much power…when he won the Erebor Extreme Tour I was so happy I almost cried! I'm definitely his biggest fan," Kíli insisted, his eyes distant as he remembered sitting in front of the TV for hours, cheering on the pro from afar.

"Maybe I can introduce you sometime," the boarder offered as the two reached the top of the hill. When he bent over to latch in his boots Kíli sidled up beside him and looked down with wide eyes.

"S-seriously?" Kíli asked, his voice no more than a whisper. He couldn't imagine meeting his idol. What would he say? What would he do? There were so many things Kíli wanted to tell him. And so many things he shouldn't. What if he did something stupid like trip over his own feet or muddle up his words? What if he had food in his teeth, or something strange on his face? What if he fell on his ass again, and lost any hope of gaining the professional snowboarder's respect once and for all.

"Heh, actually, it's probably better if you don't," Kíli mumbled, and he reached up to scratch idly at his left arm.

"I'd totally make a fool of myself," the brunet admitted, and he dropped his board on the ground and sighed heavily as he began snapping his bindings in place. The two stood together and Kíli looked towards his companion dejectedly.

"I think he'd like you," the blond claimed, tilting his head slightly to the side, and it was enough to lighten Kíli's mood.

"Yeah?" the brunet questioned, still rubbing at his arm self-consciously. The instructor jumped into place, turning his board to the side, and then he flashed a broad grin in his direction.

"Yeah, definitely," he reassured, and Kíli grinned at him toothily and swivelled on his board so they faced one another.

"Ready to try again?" the blond asked, and when Kíli nodded excitedly the other guy reached over and pulled his goggles down into place. He flashed another smile in the brunet's direction, and Kíli felt his chest tighten oddly at the sight.

"Show me what you've got," he urged, giving the brunet a single pat on the arm before sliding over the edge of the hill. Kíli let out an excited breath of air and quickly did the same, following the other boarder down the hill. The cool air stung against his cheeks and the brunet winced slightly, but felt exhilarated all the same. He could see the course strewn out in front of him, every ramp and rail he meant to hit, and he wanted to cry out like a warrior charging into battle.

Kíli started out easy, hitting the first jump with a 360, grabbing his board as he laughed out loud. He landed it with ease, but still felt his knees jar slightly at the impact. Kíli edged to the side, catching the grin directed at him from the other boarder just a few feet away, and the two twisted around one another as they approached a rail. They slid over it without any problems, both making clean jumps off the end. Kíli ogled the blond as he moved seamlessly down the hill, and then veered sideways to watch him take on the next ramp.

The boarder soared off the top of it, turning fluidly not once…not twice...and Kíli choked as he continued counting the rotations. Was that…was that a backside 1260 double cork? Kíli gaped as he passed by the ramp, completely forgetting his plan to hit everything in the park, watching the other guy land the trick like it was the easiest thing in the world. Powder flew up around his board and he swivelled around, turning back to smile broadly in Kíli's direction.

"Woah! No way…," Kíli breathed, his eyes widening in awe, and then the brunet smiled and felt determination rising up in his gut. He bent his knees and braced himself for the next jump, putting all his might into getting as much air as possible. He felt weightless as he turned on his board, watching the blue sky twist around his body and the snow fly out around him. Without thinking his fingers rose to touch the wings on his goggles and he closed his eyes for just a second, gasping in surprise when he began to fall back towards the ground. Kíli grunted as he hit the snow hard, and he just barely managed to keep himself upright, his arms flailing around awkwardly in an attempt to catch his balance. His heart was thudding loudly in his chest, and Kíli blinked his eyes clear as he looked up towards his companion shakily.

The blond's head was turned, and he was watching Kíli raptly. The sun reflected off of his goggles, and Kíli wondered what expression was hidden beneath them. Was the guy laughing inside at his near miss? Perhaps he was comparing their obvious difference in skill, maybe even regretting his decision to join him on the hill. But the blond grinned suddenly and tossed a thumbs up in his direction instead of mocking him, and Kíli flushed excitedly at the sight and nibbled on his lip in relief.

The rest of the slope proved just as intense. The blond aced every ramp, every rail, and Kíli couldn't believe the intensity behind his tricks. He'd never seen such incredible snowboarding in real life before, only on TV. It was so much more extreme, watching someone soar through the air like that, while the icy snow scratched loudly beneath his own board just metres away. The guy was definitely well practised, and had to be right up there with the pros. It was no wonder he knew Fíli Oakenshield if he could board like that. The two probably even competed against each other every now and then. Kíli searched his memory, trying to recall a boarder with a beard like the one the blond sported, but no one came to mind.

As they reached the bottom, Kíli approached the blond and slid into a stop, falling back into the snow to catch his breath. His eyes glanced back up the hill he'd just tackled and he breathed out quickly in disbelief. For so long he hadn't thought it possible, that he might actually make it down without incident. But it had gone so well, it had been more than he ever expected.

Kíli grunted as he hoisted himself up, glancing up towards his companion eagerly. The instructor already had his board off and upright in the snow, and he smirked at the brunet knowingly and nodded back towards the slopes.

"Again?" the blond asked between heavy breaths and Kíli hopped to the side and flipped his board up beneath his arm in a flash.

"Yeah!" Kíli gasped, his face alight with happiness, and the two hurried towards the ski lifts, eager to ride the hill once again. The rest of their afternoon was spent running down the bigger slopes, testing out new tricks and even taking a few runs on the half pipe. Kíli stumbled a few times, getting overzealous and trying out a few tricks he wasn't prepared for. After the first miss he felt his heart sink for a moment, but the other boarder never belittled him, instead offering a helping hand and a few guiding words to help him ace it on his next attempt. For the first time ever the brunet felt truly accepted on the snowy hills, and figured one day just maybe he might even be confident enough to compete again.

Kíli practically skipped atop the snow as the two made their way back towards the lodge. He was definitely on a high, feeling more euphoric than he had in a long time. His boots left deep imprints in his wake and he hummed a tune mindlessly as the blond chuckled at his side. Suddenly Kíli turned towards him with wide eyes, pushing his goggles up on top of his helmet.

"You're really good! I saw that trick you did on the last hill, totally amazing! I've never seen anyone pull off the tricks you do in person," Kíli enthused, and the other boarder rubbed at the back of his neck and smiled back.

"Thanks!" he rasped, and Kíli shivered at the heady sound of his voice. It hadn't taken long for the brunet to become enraptured with the other teen, and he wondered if they might get another chance to hang out in the future. The blond twirled his board around in a strangely familiar way, and Kíli watched the almost restless movement curiously, his eyes studying the other boarder's strong jawline with probing eyes. When the instructor turned his way, Kíli looked towards his feet bashfully, ducking his head slightly between his shoulders.

"The air you get is unreal, I bet you have a mean halfpipe. Ever think about competing?" the compliment rang in Kíli's ears and he stared wide-eyed at the snow as it crunched loudly under his feet, wondering if the words were really directed at him. The brunet paused for a moment, glancing briefly to the side before biting at his lip nervously.

"What is it?" the blond asked, coming to a stop at his side, and Kíli stuck his board in the snow and kicked at the fresh powder aimlessly.

"The last time I competed in halfpipe I completely embarrassed myself," he admitted, his arms swinging at his sides.

"You might remember it from the Extreme Sports Fails compilation in 2012," Kíli muttered lowly. He waited for the laughter to come yet again, and jolted when a hand patted him gently on his back.

"Hey, everyone has a bad moment, now and then," the guy spoke, drawing the brunet's gaze. Kíli drew his eyebrows together in disbelief, and swallowed anxiously as the blond stepped away.

"That was a few years ago, was it your first tournament?" the boarder asked, and Kíli followed him as he walked backwards with his board tucked behind his arms. The brunet nodded subtly, still feeling slightly downtrodden at the memory.

"Not a lot of people know this, but at my first slopestyle competition, I was so nervous I puked five minutes before I had to go down the hill. I felt so terrible that I couldn't focus at all and I went completely off the slope and bailed into a pile of shrubs!" the blond described, and Kíli gasped in surprise. He couldn't imagine the other boarder ever falling or messing up like that, not after watching him move over the hills so flawlessly throughout the entire day.

"You're kidding!" Kíli murmured, his mouth slightly agape at the other's story, and the blond chuckled in return, and scratched his fingers through his beard.

"Nah! Completely serious! I was afraid to show my face for months!" he admitted, and Kíli burst out laughing. He apologized profusely and tried to cover up the sound of his snickers to no avail, knowing how much it hurt when others laughed at him, but his companion merely laughed with him and threw an arm over his shoulder to tug him close. Kíli wiped tears from his eyes as he looked at his reflection in the blond's goggles, feeling slightly giddy as the other teen's breath ghosted across his face.

"The nerves never completely go away, it's what keeps you driven, gets the adrenaline going, but eventually you learn to control them enough to compete," the guy encouraged, and then he nudged Kíli lightly in the arm and pulled away. Kíli grinned into his scarf, listening to the pounding of his heart. He liked the guy, that was for sure, and suddenly realized he still didn't know his name. Kíli open and closed his mouth a few times and then looked up, his hair flying out around his neck. He meant to call out and ask, but his gaze slid to the side, just past the blond and focused on the figures waiting on the path just up ahead. The smile faded from Kíli's face in a hurry, and he tugged softly on the other boarder's sleeve.

"Uh, can we not go that way?" Kíli whispered under his breath, and the instructor halted and looked between him and the boys on the path. It took a moment, but Kíli noticed the grim line forming on the blond's lips, the way his body stiffened as he figured out what was going on.

"Those the kids that pushed you?" he asked, his voice low and frightening, and Kíli stuttered out a vague response. The blond teen pulled away from his grip and slammed his board into the snow, likely harder than he intended, before walking pointedly in the direction Kíli meant to veer off from.

"Hey, hey wait! What are you doing?" Kíli hissed, his eyes widening as he glanced between his newfound friend and his schoolmates up ahead. The brunet groaned as he watched the other snowboarder stomping through the snow, and then stumbled after him worriedly. The last thing he wanted was to make a scene. It didn't take long for Tom and Clinton to notice him, and they smirked and looked at one another before eyeing the blond with disdain as he stood before them angrily.

"I heard you two bullied my friend up on the hill," the instructor mentioned casually, his arms crossed over his front. He was shorter than both of them, but sturdier, and somehow managed to look daunting in his work jacket and ripped pants. Kíli's classmates hardly reacted at all, only laughing at him as they leant back against a fence.

"You should know we don't tolerate that kind of shit here. It's disrespectful and dangerous," the blond pressed, holding his ground.

"Oh?" Tom sneered, and he pushed off of the fence, seemingly unaffected by the blond's status as a staff member. Kíli felt his heart drop into his stomach as he watched the wiry teen crack his knuckles inside of his gloves. He'd seen those looks before, those walks, and been on the receiving end of the punches and swings that usually followed. He didn't want the blond to get hurt, not because of him, but he couldn't do much more than watch, far too afraid to speak up.

"What are you going to do about it?" Tom spoke threateningly, looking down at the instructor in a way that was meant to intimidate. Kíli gaped as the blond ignored his antics, instead reaching out and yanking the membership tags from their jackets.

"I'm suspending you both for the rest of the season," he claimed, tucking the tags away in a pocket. Clinton sneered at him, while Tom sputtered.

"Like hell you are!" Clinton raged, and Kíli gasped as he saw the first fist fly.

"Look out!" the brunet shouted, but the blond didn't move quite in time. He was knocked to the side and his helmet flew off into the snow, his blond hair falling out over his shoulders. Kíli cried out and flew forwards pulling Clinton off his friend, and after a short scuffle the blond managed to get upright and tackle Tom into the snow. Kíli took an elbow to the nose and cried out, but he held fast to Clinton's arms until the boy suddenly froze in his grasp, his eyes widening in recognition. Kíli blinked against the pain for a second and looked up in confusion, his gaze passing over the others, and finally stopping on the blond. Kíli stared at him openly, taking in familiar blue eyes, and the long dreads he knew belonged to his favourite professional boarder.

"F-Fíli Oakenshield?" Clinton stuttered, lifting a finger to point at the instructor in surprise. He slipped from Kíli's failing grasp, and when the blond stood, Tom skittered out from under him warily.

"Shit man, s-sorry," Tom spluttered, glancing up at him incredulously.

"M-meant no harm, seriously," he insisted, tripping over his own feet as he moved to stand. The two of them gulped as Fíli stared them down with angry eyes. They'd just succeeded in pissing off one of the most notorious snowboarders in the world. Kíli had seen his temper flare up from time to time on TV, though it was rare, and he was glad he wasn't on the receiving end of it.

"Get off my lodge now!" Fíli bellowed, causing both of Kíli's classmates to flinch, and the two teens backed away hastily, running towards the exit.

"You'll be lucky if you board anywhere ever again!" Fíli shouted after them, and then he began wiping the snow from his pants aggressively. Kíli just stared. He didn't know how to react, suddenly facing the realisation that he'd spent an entire afternoon snowboarding with his hero. Kíli's eyes followed the blond's movements warily, trying to will his voice to work again, but he managed little more than a few strangled grunts. Fíli sighed and looked towards him as he picked up his scattered gear, and then his eyes narrowed and he approached with a concerned expression.

"Are you alright? You're bleeding," Fíli mentioned, reaching out to rub just below the brunet's nose with his sleeve. Kíli flinched away, and dabbed at his face, staring at the red stain on his jacket sightlessly.

"I…," Kíli whispered, his eyes flittering across Fíli's face rapidly.

"Y-you're-," he stuttered, his lips shaking slightly as his brain still struggled to catch up.

"I'm surprised you didn't recognize me all day, some biggest fan you are!" Fíli teased him as he twisted the goggles around in his hand. Kíli didn't laugh, only standing motionlessly a few feet away, and the blond began to fidget under the scrutiny.

"You're not wearing your…," Kíli muttered, pointing vaguely at the other boarder's jacket.

"And your board is different," the brunet accused, his attention moving to the old worn out lodge board lying atop the snow behind him.

"And you had your dreads all tucked up, and…and facial hair!" Kíli prattled on, his hands gesturing wildly as he stared wide-eyed at the blond. Fíli shrugged sheepishly, and his lips rose to one side in a smirk.

"It's…a new addition I'm trying out," he commented, reaching up to scratch at the nest of hairs beneath his chin.

"And as for the garb, I dress down for work, gotta keep all those fans off of me, y'know? Too handsome for my own good," Fíli teased playfully, and he smiled broadly and winked at the brunet. Kíli paled as he remembered everything he'd said to the other boarder throughout the day. Every comment came suddenly to the forefront of his mind, and he shuddered and threw his hands up to the sides of his face.

"Oh god," Kíli blurted, and he turned away and frantically picked up his abandoned board. The brunet shoved the edge in the snow and held it close to his face with trembling fingers.

"You must be completely freaked out by me now, I-I'm sorry," Kíli mumbled, and he pressed his forehead against the glossy surface. All he wanted to do was hide, to dig a hole beneath the snow and stay inside it forever. Kíli was pretty sure confessing unknowingly to Fíli Oakenshield, of all people, was even more embarrassing than his fail on the half pipe. He'd never live it down. It'd be all over the net, mentioned in interviews for years to come. He might as well tattoo 'dweeb' across his face for the entire world to see.

Kíli ducked even lower when he heard the blond approaching, and he inhaled quickly as his board was tugged slightly away from his face. Fíli was staring at him raptly, and Kíli nearly fell over under the intensity of his blue gaze. It was one of the things he'd always admired about the other boarder; crisp blue eyes the same colour as the sky. The brunet tightened his grip on the sides of his board and grimaced apologetically, waiting for the awkward conversation he was about to endure.

"You're pretty cute too, you know," Fíli drawled, his eyes twinkling as the sunlight flickered impishly across his irises. Kíli gaped at him and turned slightly, just in time for the blond to lean forwards and press a kiss against his cheek. The touch was like fire on his windblown skin, and Kíli felt his chest tighten as he forgot how to breathe. His face flared up, flushing right down his neck and to the ends of his ears. The kiss lasted only a second, but it was enough to make him feel like melting into a puddle atop the snow.

The brunet eyed the shy grin on the other boarder's face, along with the slightly pink tint upon his skin and felt a grin slowly forming on his lips. His heart was thudding loudly in his ears, and he was just as excited as he had been while flying down the steep hills. Fíli let out a breath of air and leaned over the top of Kíli's board, glancing at him repeatedly as he pushed his dreads back from his face. He seemed just as nervous, just as unsure, and the sight eased Kíli's jitters greatly.

"Wanna grab a hot chocolate inside? On me?" Fíli asked, nodding towards the lodge. Kíli let his hands lower on the board and he pushed away from it slightly, looking down towards his feet as he took a calming breath. Even still he couldn't keep the stupid grin off his face.

"Yeah," Kíli whispered, and he looked into Fíli's eyes happily.

"Definitely," he added, and the two stared at each other over the top of his board, with mirrored expressions of delight and snowflakes clinging to their rumpled hair.


End file.
